The spell of revelation
by The mad hattress-5972
Summary: Morgana makes Arthur realize who he loves and as soon as he figures it out Merlin's lifes in danger. Can he save him in time? Or will this be the end of Merlin?
1. the spell

A/N: This story was inspired from Lenin's when Merlin became his bride... I decided to have a love story of my own. This might be slightly OOC considering I've never written a Merlin fic before... and a heads up for the sake of this story Morgana figured out about her magic long before Merlin ever came to Camelot..and she's good, well, good for her anyway. Enjoy!

Warning: This is boyxboy so if you don't like it. Leave. NO flames because someone didn't bother to read the warning. -_-

Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC's Merlin, I'm merely borrowing they're characters and weaving a fiction with them.

~A revelation spell~

It was mid-august, a day just like any other for the small village of Belfast, well except for the fact that there were screams coming from the woods. The wives hurried they're children inside fearing that another beast had plagued the city. What they didn't know was the dark truth, in those woods the prince of Camelot fought valiantly to save someone he cared about, someone close to death.

"Merlin! What the hell are you doing! Fight her back dammit." Arthur quickly dodged a blow directed at his throat and thrust his sword into his enemies shoulder, causing him to fall. "MERLIN! I can't fight them all!" the servant lay on the ground body twitching as though he was fighting something.

"arthur...ARthur! It's a...trap. Run. Leave me...RUN!" the unconscious male pleaded.

Another male stepped up and tried to swing for Arthur's unguarded arm, Arthur blocked and punched the male in the nose making him shout out in agony. "you.." the prince panted. "you idiot I'm not leaving you." A foreign voice spoke "If you wish to leave young Pendragon you must do it without the boy."

"No, NO!" Arthur shouted, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Why do you care about him so much? After all he's just a manservant. A clumsy. Pathetic. Traitor!"

"You watch your tongue! If they're is one thing I know about Merlin it's that he is NOT a traitor." the prince quickly ran over to the boys side. "Come on Merlin fight her! You have to break her spell over you!"

"Oh I see...he never told you." the voice replied amused.

"Told me what?"

"Shut up! Get..outta my head!" a loud roar sounded from Merlin..it sounded like more than one person was screaming...it had a power behind it that made the prince shiver in fear.

* * *

><p>Ah but this is not where our story begins. This story began about a month ago, on a rainy day.<p>

"_MER_LIN! Haven't you killed that bloody rat yet!" Arthur bellowed.

"U-um about that.." Merlin stammered.

"So you haven't?"

"No."

"Explain to me, why on EARTH I've kept you around again? You can't cook, can't clean, can't _hunt_, and you let a RAT outsmart you!"

Merlin stood there with his head bent, suddenly the floor became really interesting. "Sorry sire."

Arthur froze mid rant "What did you just call me?"

"Sire." Merlin repeated.

The prince quickly walked up to his servant and placed a hand over his forehead.

Merlin flinched away "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see that your not ill. You've worked for me for over a year and not once have you called me sire in private."

"Sorry Arthur. I don't feel well, I'm going to go find Gaius" and Merlin quickly ran out the door.

'What was that about. He's been acting strange since that whole Cornelius Segan thing, maybe I should...nah. This is Merlin we're talking about. He'll be back to prattling on about Ealdor in no time.' Arthur thought.

He walked around his room for a minute or two finding himself with nothing to do when a knock sounded.

"Enter."

The door creaked open to reveal lady Morgana.

"Morgana" sighed Arthur, "What do I owe the pleasure?" the sarcasm dripped from his voice.

The beautiful woman stormed in with a scowl, absentmindedly sweeping her long curly brown hair back off her shoulder. "Cut the crap. What did you do this time?"

The prince schooled his face and took a seat at the table "What are you going on about?"

The ethereal girl took a seat by Arthur and shouted "MERLIN!" exasperatedly, "He looked like a kicked puppy in the hallway!"

Arthur visibly winced.

"So you do know..out with it."

"Well. I got on Merlin about him not being able to catch the rat in my chambers."

"What did he say?"

"Well he called me 'sire' and stormed out saying he didn't feel well."

"Arthur."

"What?"

"Your a prat." Morgana frowned.

"You can't address me that way I'm the prince for gods sakes!"

"You replace Merlin with someone else just because they polish your ego and clean without a grumble, and then when you rehire Merlin you complain about his work! You make Merlin feel like he's going to be replaced at any moment AGAIN." Morgana huffed. "I swear I know your oblivious to feelings but I didn't know you were THAT far gone."

"You mean Merlin is acting like that...because he doesn't want to get replaced?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have dinner to attend with Uther." she got up and walked to the door but stopped before closing it. " And Arthur. You better make it up to him. He's stayed by you, saved you, he's your most loyal servant... he's your friend, your only friend, don't you forget that." and with that the door closed and Morgana's heels faded away leaving the prince to think about things.

'Maybe she's right' Arthur walked to his open window and stared out across his land so deep in thought that he didn't hear her return. The lady Morgana quietly tip-toed out of her shoes and walked over to his goblet 'This will teach him to be emotionally constipated.' _"Arthur Pendragon a dhéanamh ar an grá atá dall a thabhairt duit dúisigh, nochtann an duine do chroí mian leis go fírinneach. Ná dhiúltú do chroí ar bith níos faide!" _her eyes flashed a stunning shade of gold, then she quickly grabbed her shoes and ran out with a evil smile.

Arthur heard a noise and looked around to find nothing, he sat down at his table again and took a drink of his favorite mead. Immediately he felt sick and decided to go to sleep and send for the physician later.

XoxoxooxOXoxxoxox'oooOXOXOooxox

'Why does he always mock me? Maybe I should've just let Cedric stay as his servant... He seemed a hell of a lot happier with him.'

The young warlock quickly walked into the physician's chambers. Noting the smells of rosemary, thyme, honey, and various other herbs.

"Ah Merlin.. could you give me a hand? I'm making a tincture of the lobelia plant. It's supposed to be good for aches and pains." The elderly man smiled at him until he noticed his almost-nephew's pained expression, his faced then went into one of worry, his eyebrow raising incredibly high even for him. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you this down since Arthur killed the unicorn."

"I-i don't know Gaius... I wish I did. Everything is so confusing these days..I just-" Merlin sighed heavily and helped with the tincture. "I feel like I'm being pulled in too many directions sometimes. Like no matter what I do I'll always be 'Merlin the screw-up' or 'Merlin, the servant with the undiagnosed mental affliction' ..."

Gaius and his apprentice shared a look and busted out laughing. "Remind me why you told Uther that again?" He said smirking slightly.

"Maybe you should go take a nap. We both know you deserve one." The old physician grabbed the tool from the warlock and dismissed him with a "good night."

Merlin reluctantly headed for his room and fell into a fitful sleep, unaware that his prince was in a similar state.

* * *

><p>~The next day~<p>

"Merlin...Meeeerrrllliiiinnn?" A soft voice called. Where was he? It's dark, like light never existed. He could feel dread enter his heart. "Who's there? What do you want from me?" He tried to look around the dark void his only reply was laughter. The world suddenly shaking and his name was being chanted. "Merlin. _Mer_lin.. **MERLIN**!" The prince shouted. The sorcerer's eyes flew open to see his prince sitting on the edge of his bed looking frustrated.

"Arthur? What the-?" the color drained from Merlin's face as realization dawned on him that he must've slept through his morning duties, he quickly glanced out the window to find he wasn't supposed to be up for another half hour. "What's going on? Your never up this early... and you never come visit me?"

The prince scooted closer to Merlin and awkwardly gave him a half-hug while Merlin was laying, Merlin of course froze since he wasn't used to the gesture. As Arthur retreated with a slight guilty look on his face he muttered "Now I'm worried, you wake up early, you visit me, then you hug me?"

"I-it's come to my attention that I've made you feel unwanted. I wanted to apologize for my actions these last few days... I shouldn't have made you feel that way." His eyes pleaded for forgiveness and

Merlin's heart fluttered. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? It must be because he's never hugged me before..yeah that's it.' He sat up and smiled "Apology accepted. 'sides I've got nothing better to do. Unless I want a lecture from Gaius on anatomy." Merlin shuttered slightly from the ordeal. "I mourn my lost innocence from the last time." They chuckled slightly at the older man, he was nice and caring but boy get him started talking about his profession and you won't be going anywhere. "So what's on the to do list for today?"

"Well let's see, There's a counsel meeting regarding vandalism in the lower town, patrolling Camelot for that bandit that stole Morgana's necklace from her chambers, and the knights training at noon." Merlin looked up wearily at the prince " And my duties?" Arthur haughtily smirked and said "Why you will be beside me today. For the next three days if I don't have to do it, you don't have to do it. I already told that stable boy ..Chris was it? That if he took up your duties I'd personally promote him to a noble's servant." He raised from the scratchy thing his servant called a bed and threw some clothes at him "Now come on or we'll be late." And with that he was gone.

'Whoa what just happened? And what was with that weirdo dream? Oh well, might as well enjoy this Arthur before he goes back to being a Prat."

He quickly threw on his clothes and stared at his bed, raising his hand he muttered _"Onstyrian, onbregdan!"_ and watched as his bed made itself.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

"Alright alright already! Geez."

And with that Arthur's strange behavior began.

A/N: mmk mmk I know..probably not all that good.. if you have any suggestions I will gladly think about changing my writing style or something... and I couldn't figure out a way to translate spells into the spells Merlin uses so I ran it through a translator and turned the phrase Irish. Lol I also look it up on the Merlin list of spells on Wikipedia..so if it's wrong sowwy :,(

Translations.

_"Arthur Pendragon a dhéanamh ar an grá atá dall a thabhairt duit dúisigh, nochtann an duine do chroí mian leis go fírinneach. Ná dhiúltú do chroí ar bith níos faide!"_

"Arthur Pendragon make the love that's blind to you awaken, reveal the person your heart truly desires. Don't deny your feelings any longer!"

_"Onstyrian, onbregdan!"_ (This one is from Merlin Wikipedia so it's the right language.)

"Move here!"


	2. the necklace

A/N : I wanted to personally thank some people who reviewed my little attempt at writing, LadyFromPoland, Allthingsmagical, and random person 1517... wow weird alias but whatever THANK YOU for the wonderful encouragement! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, yadda yadda blah...

Warning: BoyxBoy... homophobes beware!

* * *

><p>~The spell of revelation~<p>

This was just getting weirder and weirder... for those of you who don't know how Merlin's day went he was patrolling the town with Arthur, sounds normal right? Wrong! The guy goes over to a vendor and buys him one of the most expensive necklaces he'd ever seen! Sure it's cute and all...

Merlin glanced down at the trinket, it was very eye catching. It was the Pendragon crest inlaid with gold and red, it had a metal chain and an iron clasp. He had to admit the prat knew what looked good.

"Arthur, I can't possibly accept this! I mean this is a ridiculous amount to spend even for you." he protested halfheartedly.

Arthur, the prat, started walking off leaving Merlin standing there gobsmacked in front of a large crowd of giggling girls. "Arthur! Wait! Shi- I mean SIRE! WAIT UP!" By now even the vendors and the men joined in laughing at the unusual manservant. Did they love the boy? Sure. He was kind, thoughtful, and even courteous! He'd helped many a neighbor or villager when they asked... But who could resist laughing at that face! It screamed 'Get back here so I can hurt you' but also a sort of fondness all at the same time.

"Arthur, God...why didn't you wait?"

"You...don't like it do you?"

"Huh?"

"You don't like the necklace?" The prince sounded...sad? What?

"NO! I like it! I really do!" Merlin corrected himself, the prince looked at him with guarded eyes.

"Then why'd you say you couldn't accept it?" Arthur lightly grabbed the necklace and turned it over in his hands expecting it more closely.

"It's just, well... it was expensive. Sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like I hate it. It's lovely really!"

"So you'll wear it?"

The warlock sighed losing the argument. "Yes I'll wear it if it'll make you happy."

Arthur's eyes widened slightly and a faint blush spread on his cheeks, he took the necklace and placed it around Merlin's neck stepping back to look at it. _"Mine."_ the prince whispered.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing...There, now all of Camelot knows your mine!"

Merlin glanced at the prince pouting "I'm not a possesion Arthur."

The prince just smiled and walked along.

* * *

><p>The two continued they're day, they found Morgana's necklace.. a Man by the name of Thomas had stolen it. Something about <em>'needing it to shut his daughter up'<em> a poor excuse even to Merlin's ears. Then came knight training! Oh JOY.

Arthur and Merlin made it to the training grounds when a call of "Merlin! Princess! So glad you could join us!" a **very** intoxicated Gwaine shouted. "Should we go ahead and start training now or is Morgana going to make you look for her lost earrings now?" The handsome devil replied.

The prince fisted his hands and gritted out "Merlin...Can I?" Arthur glanced over his shoulder to look at the sorcerer.

"What? Kick Gwaine's drunken arse? Sure. Be my guest, he's kinda asking for it... I'm going to talk to Leon." and with a short sideways smile he went and sat by Leon watching the fight.

Arthur walked over already in his chain-mail and drew his sword lazily pointing it at Gwaine. "Put your sword where your mouth is!"

The brunette looked at him funny and grinned "That'd be painful princess, but if it's a fight you want." Gwaine quickly drew his sword and swept his right foot under Arthur s legs causing him to fall. "Now what was that lesson you gave us last week? _Always_ be prepared for 'feints and false attacks' ?" And with that the battle was on.

* * *

><p>The older knight watched as Merlin slowly made his way over and took a seat.. something must be bothering him if he isn't being all cheery and sweet. He turned his head slightly and studied the boy noticing that he had a rather nice necklace on he'd never seen the boy wear. And that for once he wasn't wearing one of those ridiculous neckerchiefs. He heard a shout and glanced over to see Gwaine knock Prince Arthur onto his butt. A light chuckling caught his attention and he focused on Merlin once more. "where's that neckerchief you usually wear? It's unusual not to see you with it."<p>

The young boy blinked once and said "Oh um that, well. Arthur ruined my old one."

'Well that explains that' thought Leon. 'But who bought the necklace? It's far too expensive for the boy, and surely the prince wouldn't have bought it.' His sight traveled to the necklace once again and Merlin grabbed it absently. "Pretty isn't it? Arthur bought it." A low blush formed on his high cheekbones that looked oddly adorable on him. "He's been acting strange lately... I think.. I think I like it though."

"Well, maybe he's realizing your valuable to him?" Merlin looked at him as though he was questioning Leon's sanity. "What? you seem to be the only one who will stand up against him.. in a way you see the real Arthur. Not just the prince, but his true self. And I'm sure he tells you more about himself than we get to know."

In truth Merlin and Leon were a bit odd, it was almost like they were brothers. They got on good enough and Merlin did tend to come to him for advice regarding the prince and his moods.. But he'd never heard of the prince being kind enough to buy his servant something. Not that he was a mean or cruel master or anything, it's just it never really crosses his mind to do nice things. Or he refuses too seeing it as a form of weakness, we can thank Uther for that bit of thinking. But he had to agree that Arthur had been acting strange today. He even keeps looking over here every few minutes. Wonder what that's about?

"Maybe. I guess I'll just enjoy it while it lasts. Before you know it he'll be back to making me muck out his stables at insane hours, or polishing his armor until he can see his own reflection!" Merlin stated sarcastically pulling a face making Leon smile.

Leon looked over to the battle to find that Gwaine was, wait.. he was _w__inning_? 'Hmph well now I know why he's the only knight that has enough audacity to call the _prince_ princess.'

* * *

><p>Arthur ducked narrowly avoiding a jab, then a feint. "Come on princess! How 'bout this? We make things interesting eh?" another straightforward attack. "Such as?" The prince countered and attempted to make his knight drop his sword. "Winner gets Merlin's first kiss!"<p>

Well if there was anything that was going to catch the prince off guard that was it. And with a low growl Gwaine had his sword and was pointing them both at him. "Sorry princess, just testing out a theory.. looks like I'm right eh?"

'Well shit, Now the bigmouth knows.' Arthur grabbed his sword back and sheathed it, then took his finger and thumb and grabbed his nose in a gesture of frustration. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much" He said with a playful grin. But then he glanced over at his friend who was chatting with Sir Leon, and his expression grew serious "Don't hurt him. OK? That's all I want to say on that." With a curt nod from Arthur he quickly shouted that practice was done. "Since when do you call that order?" The prince said moodily.

"Since I beat you in single combat." And with a wink and a rather lecherous smile Gwaine left for the nearest pub. Humming softly and hitting on, hang on, since when did he like Gwen? 'Oh well. That's a mystery for later.' thought Arthur.

"_Mer_lin! I'm going to retire for the day... you can have the rest of the day off to. Pick herbs, or whatever it is you do in your spare time." Arthur growled out.

Merlin just smiled. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Gwaine winning would it?"

"Merlin?"

"Shut up?" Merlin replied cheekily.

"You learn fast!" And with one final glance at Merlin and his necklace the prince stomped up to his quarters.

* * *

><p>AN: sooooo you three, still good? I'm not used to writing as you can tell but hopefully I've kept them in character.. I've always loved Leon, I think he cares for Merlin and that he is the smart type that just chooses not to say anything unless he has too. And Gwaine. Well I think I'm spot on with his character -_- drunk and playful, cunning with a little edge of seriousness when it's called for.

Tell me what you think and I'll dedicate a chapter to you! *hint hint* :P also I'm aware that this chapter is kinda short but the next chapter will make up for it...

p.s. i was watching the youtube video for misery while writing that fighting scene..anyone else notice that chick in the video was majorly abusing the dude? Haha that made me think 'Gwaine vs. Arthur'


	3. sleep deprivation

Disclaimer: I own Merlin... oh wait no I don't, otherwise they'd have kissed ages ago :P

A/N: as usual this goes to LadyFromPoland and Allthingsmagical for their wonderful reviews.. leave a review get a mention *hint hint*

* * *

><p>~the spell of revelation~<p>

Something had been bugging Arthur since yesterday... How the hell did Gwaine of all people figure him out? Had he been that obvious? No, no he'd looked at Merlin the same amount he always did. Well, maybe a bit more but still! And if Gwaine noticed how many of the others knew something was up? It's one thing for people to comment that he had an unusual relationship with his manservant, it's a whole different story if they have proof.

The prince was sitting in bed awake, unusually early even for him, pondering different things. What he thought was minutes was hours and he heard fumbling outside his door. 'Hmm maybe I should...nah, well. Here goes.' The prince laid back down in his bed and threw the covers back over him haphazardly, attempting to steady his breathing to have the appearance of sleep.

Merlin walked in slowly but surely, attempting to not drop something again as he fumbled around. He glanced over at the prince's sleeping form and smiled "Good he's still asleep." He laid the tray and pitcher down lightly on the table.

As the prince listened and waited his heart was beating so loudly, he was amazed the whole castle couldn't hear it.

Merlin walked over to Arthur his heart was beating fast again... why? The prince had been acting strange lately, not that he didn't like it, it's just, well, it makes him think of the prat more and more. Even now with his heart pounding he was nervous! Nervous doing something he'd done millions of times before!

With a shaky breath he moved the cover down a little, so he could shake him awake, but gasped when he saw the prince without his shirt. Why should that bother him you ask? It shouldn't. Arthur usually sleeps that way. Merlin just never bothered to actually look. The prince was well defined, his torso was all muscle, which made Merlin chuckle at how irritated the prince had been when he'd called him fat one day, just as a jest mind you. There's only so many times you could be called a girl before you have to get even. The prince's dirty blonde hair had fallen into his eyes... Merlin just couldn't resist.

Before he even knew what he was doing Merlin bent down and gently brushed the hair out of Arthur's eyes, then down his face,jaw,abs, until he found his hand which he gently squeezed. "It-it's time to wake up Arthur. Come on." a vague grunt came from the prince and Merlin snorted, then something dawned on him, with an evil smirk Merlin said Arthur's least favorite words. "Rise and shine!"

Arthur blinked once, twice... looked at Merlin, then blankly down to there still joined hands. Merlin realizing he was still holding his hand jumped back like he'd been burned and had a blush from his ears down to his neck. "Arthur! Umm sorry haha."

"_Mer_lin were you just holding my hand?"

"N-no I was..." Merlin shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot thinking of an excuse, "You told me how you hate my normal wake up calls so I decided to try something different! That's all!"

"Sooooooo holding my _hand_ accomplished?"

"Well, your up aren't you? I was going to shake your arm if you didn't get up but it seems all I have to do is say 'rise and shine' "

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly and said "Riiiiiggghhht, are you forgetting something?"

"Like what?"

"Ohh I don't know, my CLOTHES!"

Merlin gaped "Oh, right! Sorry!" The young warlock went and grabbed the Arthur's favorite outfit, A red tunic with his brown jacket and a pair of brown trousers.

When the prince noticed that Merlin was pulling out his favorite outfit he couldn't help but be happy. Merlin, his sweet innocent caring Merlin, was falling for him! Or at least he hoped he was. After all he'd never did something as pointless as brushing the hair out of his eyes, or there was the fact that he was trailing his hand down his body.

"What's made you so happy? Last I checked you hate mornings."

The prince stared at Merlin looking at his hair, which was slightly in his eyes, the way it framed his adorable ears... His eyes a startling blue that screamed innocence but hid knowledge underneath them. Then there was his cheekbones which many a woman would die for, and gods those lips looked like they were meant for kissing.

"Arthur!" Merlin's voice was squeaky in pitch." W-what're you doing?" No response. "Arrrrrtthhhhhhhuuurrr." Nothing. Merlin huffed and licked his lips subconsciously noticing that Arthur's eyes seemed to follow. 'O.k that's new... Why the hell is he staring? It's making me self-conscious!' In his aggravation Merlin waved his hand in front of Arthur's face. "Helloooo? Is anybody home?"

"What?"

"Just wondering why you were staring?"

"What are talking about? I wasn't staring." a light flush tinted Arthur's cheeks at the lie.

"Right. I'm going to be helping out Gaius today. Something about needing more honey and chamomile?"

"Fine. Report back to me once your home again though."

* * *

><p>Merlin's day went as expected he collected the herbs he had to get and even helped an elderly man from underneath a fallen tree branch. The guy was so thankful! Turned out he was heading for Ealdor of all places. When the man asked what he could do in return Merlin simply told him that when he made it to Ealdor to let his mother, Hunith, know that he was doing fine, slightly confused but fine. The man, Zebb was his name smiled and headed off on his journey.<p>

'Well time to get back to Gaius.'

* * *

><p>Arthur's day however wasn't as pleasant.<p>

"Gwaine!" Arthur hollered.

"Ah! Princess! Came for a tankard of mead?" The man said almost tripping as he stood up.

"No, I'd like a word."

Everyone seemed to go quiet with curiosity at that moment.

Arthur glared around and sighed "Somewhere _private?"_

"Sure thing. But your buying my next pint." And Gwaine led Arthur up the stairs into one of the rooms that the knight frequented when he was to drunk to walk home.

"How did you figure out?"

"What? Merlin? Ah, that was easy. You can practically cut the tension in the air with a knife with you two. And in my travels I've found that usually means someone likes someone. And since as far as I know Merlin is straight, well that left you Princess."

"So that's all that you based your theory off of?" Arthur was visibly happier.

"Well, no."

"What else?"

"You stare. Alot. And then there's the fact that you bought Merlin that necklace. And I was there when you ruined his neckerchief. You spilled that dye on it on purpose! Don't deny it. Then you started staring at his neck. Your obvious, but only if people bother to notice."

Arthur's face drained of color leaving him as pale as Morgana. "I'm obvious? **THAT** bloody obvious?"

Gwaine seemed to sense where the prince's train of thought was going. "Don't worry, the king won't notice. Neither will the knights. Well Percival, Leon, Lancelot, and myself will know. The other three will probably piece it together soon enough. But no one except your friends will notice." Gwaine laid his hand comfortingly on Arthur's shoulders.

The prince relaxed slightly. "So those three will figure it out. Will Gwen and Morgana?"

The knight laughed. "They've known you liked Merlin since you went to Ealdor for them."

" Oh...Damn. That explains why Morgana always gets really moody when it comes to me and Merlin then. This is too much to process, I think, No I'm going to my chambers."

Gwaine watched as Arthur left the room when he remembered. "But what about my drink?"

The knight pouted as he headed down the stairs, returning to the table with his half empty tankard.

"Why so sad?"

"Someone went back on a promise."

"Like?"

"Paying for my next tankard."

The girl looked at him funny. "Well, if it makes it up to you the prince left his crest saying he'd pay for all of your expenses for today."

Gwaine's face lite up and he downed the rest of his tankard. "NEXT ROUND IS ON PRINCE ARTHUR!" He shouted joyously. The rest of the bar cheering at the rambuncious regular.

Boy is Arthur going to regret that tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN : O.k so I realized that I made a goof. I added Gwaine to the story when he doesn't come in until the third year.. oops. Haha oh well too late now. 'sides Gwaine's my favorite character anyway. :P

I think the shortness of my stories is countered by the awe factor lol but I swear one of these days I'll get around to writing a long chapter! It's a new personal goal! Also I'd like to thank my friend Toni for agreeing to Beta this.


	4. dreams

A/N: O.K well I finally decided a few key things for this story. (like who's dominate and such) The next chapter will be..interesting. *if you can guess the intentions of Merlin next chapter I'll give you a cookie* also _*GASP* _longest chapter yet!

* * *

><p><em>Merlin was walking up to Arthur, he had finery on that no servant could afford. He also had a dazzling necklace that had the crest of the Pendragons on it. The clothes formed to his body more and if his pants were any tighter Arthur would've ravaged him already, well if the long wanting stares and the darkening of his eyes were anything to go by, and they were. He wore a red tunic with a pair of brown trousers, a Brown jacket eerily similar to Arthur's...Wait no that<strong> IS<strong> Arthur's jacket, a belt that even Arthur would love to wear, new boots that were also brown, and Merlin had his hair cut so it was super short and spiked up slightly in the front. He looked, for lack of a better word, stunning! He looked wiser and boyish all at once. And the elegant clothing suited him far better than his servant's clothes ever did._

_Arthur took Merlin by the hand and led him up towards the king's throne, when they reached the first step Merlin kneeled down and kept his head bent, which was odd for the disobedient man. Arthur unsheathed his sword and tapped it on both sides of Merlin's shoulders muttering oaths for Merlin to repeat. After all that was said and done Arthur stepped back. "Arise Sir Merlin of Camelot." Merlin stood and gave his king a cheeky grin then the crowd applauded. Hunith was at the very front along with a man that was unfamiliar. He was tall and had long black wavy hair, and a goatee. He looked uncomfortable around people but happy none the less, Hunith took his hand and interlocked fingers with the man. Merlin's father maybe?_

_The knights of the round gathered around the former servant to give applause and congratulations, and that weird thing Arthur did when he wanted to comfort you, the shoulder punch? Merlin rolled his eyes, 'Knights.' Gwaine gave Merlin a bear hug and a sly kiss on the cheek, Which made Arthur growl in warning at the overly friendly gesture._

_Arthur raised his hand to silence the crowd and gave Merlin a wink. "People of Camelot, I have another reason for bringing you here tonight." He waved Merlin over to him and gave the man an apologetic smile that also seemed a little smug. "As of today M-" The image began to blur until the faces of the people couldn't be seen anymore. The voices all mixed into one giant slur making anything said indistinguishable, the image began to fade slowly until it went back to black._

* * *

><p>Morgana awoke slightly frustrated. What was Arthur about to say? What did Merlin do to become a knight of Camelot? Who was that man standing next to Hunith? So many questions were raised by that simple vision, but she couldn't help but smile. Merlin, her friend Merlin, was gonna be knighted when Arthur became king!<p>

A door opened to the right and Morgana's maidservant Gwen walked in. "Oh, your up. That's good. Well I mean It's good if you had sleep. Did you sleep well? I'll just stop talking now." Gwen blushed slightly at her own babbling. She hated the fact that she did it but many a person found it to be rather endearing.

"Your in a good mood M'lady. I've never seen you smile this early." The dark haired woman began preparing Morgana's clothing for the day.

"Hmm. Yes I had a wonderful dream."

Gwen gasped slightly. "Was-was it another vision?"

Morgana looked at Gwen and smiled, she could still remember the day she had told her old friend about her visions. She took it better than she thought, but she still feared the power slightly. After all the visions were usually foretelling disaster, it was rather rare to have a 'good' vision.

"Yes. But don't worry it's a good thing."

Gwen visibly relaxed and continued helping around the room. "So what happened?"

"Well I watched Arthur become king. Then it was Merlin, he got knighted! Not something I was expecting at all. But it does suit him, _Sir_ Merlin."

Gwen blushed at the imagery of Merlin as a knight, then laughed thinking about how clumsy the man seemed to be. It was just this morning that he was walking with her talking about various gossip around the castle he'd heard about when the man walked right into one of the pillars! And he'd been staring straight at it. She wouldn't want to imagine him running off to battle, he'd probably trip and fall on his own sword.

"Yes, I 'spose it would look good on him. Not that he'd be a very good fighter though, he's to kind for any of that."

Morgana lazily got up and got dressed thinking about what it was she wanted to do for the day when an idea hit her. "Let's go check up on Arthur and Merlin."

And with a wicked smile she grabbed her blue cloak and draped it over herself, quickly leaving with Gwen following behind.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting at his desk shocked. He had a bill from the tavern that seemed to be a mile long. He groaned aloud knowing he shouldn't have paid for ALL of Gwaine's expenses. 80 tankards of mead! Either he has a hollow leg he keeps it all in or he bought for the whole bar! His father was not going to be pleased that he spent so much at a bar. And it's not like he could explain he paid for some good advice because that would mean telling him his feelings for Merlin. Which would probably earn Merlin a one-way trip back to Ealdor, which is not going to happen if he had anything to say about it. Which he did, he is only the prince of Camelot, surely if anyone could keep a secret it'd be himself.<p>

Merlin stumbled in effectively disrupting his thoughts. "Morning Arthur! Why do you look so irritated?"

Arthur glared halfheartedly at Merlin and tossed him the bill.

"Holy- Did you really need to order 80 tankards? Or 30 pickled eggs? It's a little excessive even for you."

"That's a big word Merlin." Arthur stated smiling at his little joke, earning a glare from his manservant. "And it wasn't me, I left the seal at the bar offering to pay for Gwaine. This is what _HE_ decided to get yesterday evening. So if my guess is right then right about now he's at the stage where he's swearing off alcohol forever."

Merlin looked at Arthur strangely. Like he was proud of him. There was something else too, but Arthur couldn't figure it out. "What? What's that look about?"

Merlin smiled softly, making Arthur forget how to breathe for a minute. "It's just, well, as of late your doing things. It's so unlike you, but they're kind. It makes me..well happy would be the word I'd use."

A grin played across the prince's lips. "Happy eh? Hmm obviously I'm not the Prat you say I am."

Servant stared at master for a minute while he stared up and down the prince, the he finally said "I'm sure you can still be one if you wanted to. But right now, no your not." Merlin walked up to Arthur. "Here before I forget, Lunch!" He sat the plate down. It was the usual meat, bread, cheese, and fruit.  
>Merlin went to walk away when Arthur grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving.<p>

"Why don't you take a seat Merlin. You can...you can share with me if you like?" The prince flushed lightly and his tone was rather hopeful. Merlin smiled again and did as he was asked, for once. The two talked about everything and nothing over lunch. When there was only a little bit of cheese and bread left Arthur handed it to his servant. "You look like you don't eat much. I've always wondered how you were so skinny."

"Well, I do eat. Usually whatever Gaius has prepared. Though sometimes I'm so busy with chores and errands I forget to." Merlin explained. Feeling slightly self conscious about being so skinny.

"Well I guess your just going to have to eat lunch with me every day. We wouldn't want you to keel over from malnourishment." The prince said, trying not to sound to obvious. The lunch had been really fun, Merlin told about stories of Ealdor and opened up to him more than usual. But something about his servant was off. It was like he was debating on doing something, but was waiting for the right moment to do so.

And he was right. After he said those words Merlin walked over to him and bent down a little, he reached a hand out to gently cup Arthur's cheek, and the next thing Arthur knew there were lips against his moving slowly and in a way that made him want to moan from pleasure and scream that it wasn't enough. Merlin taking Arthur not reacting as a bad thing went to pull back, but Arthur finally registered what was happening and deepened the kiss, earning a moan from Merlin. The two pulled back and stared at each other.

"Umm." Merlin started shyly. "I-i like you Arthur, I just realized in what way though."

A grin broke out on Arthur's face and he was happier than he'd been in a long while. "Me too, for awhile now." Merlin lent in and placed another chaste kiss on Arthur's lips.

"Hello Arthur and how is your d-... Well well." Morgana spoke as she entered the room, followed by Gwen.

The boys froze for a moment and moved away as though they were on fire, refusing to look anybody in the eye.

"Morgana! Haven't you learned to knock?"

Morgana strode into the room as though she hadn't a care in the world. "Well Arthur, I guess I can from now on. Wouldn't want to..._interrupt_ anything." She stared at Merlin for a moment and her eyes fell upon the necklace he wore. The same necklace from her vision last night! Then Morgana thought for a moment, that spell made Arthur reveal his feelings, so Merlin is the one he's been in love with all this time? She thought for sure it was Gwen. No matter, either way things were better this way.

Merlin couldn't take the awkward atmosphere any longer. "Gaius needed me to." He paused for a moment. "Clean the leach tank! That's what it was. So I'll just be going now." He babbled as he practicably ran away from the prince's chambers.

"_MER_LIN!" Arthur shouted trying to get the boy to return. When that failed he turned towards Morgana. "Morgana, you better have a good reason for being here." He threatened.

"Just wanted to check up on our favorite couple." and with a knowing smirk she grabbed Gwen and left in a rush as well. She had a lot to think about, mainly about Uther. If her vision is true then Uther's rein will end, and soon. That made her frown, she didn't hate Uther, he was almost like a father to her.

Arthur was left to his own devices, head swimming with thoughts of a bashful Merlin and his confession. Then it drifted off to the kiss. He suddenly felt VERY tired and decided to have a royal nap. Yes there is such a thing, even if Merlin says there isn't, Arthur would beg to differ.

* * *

><p>Merlin entered the physician's quarters only to find that nobody was there and that the herbs had all been moved away from the stove. A note was left on one of the tables next to a masquerade mask.<p>

_Merlin,_

_No doubt your wondering where I am right now, your mother sent word that she came down with an illness. I'll be heading to Ealdor to treat her. Make sure you don't accidentally set the herbs on fire if you try to cook this time. I don't think the furniture will survive that again._

_Gaius_

_p.s on better thought, have Gwen cook, I've seen what you call a meal._

On any other day Merlin would have laughed at the antics of the physician but right now he was freaked. He kissed Arthur. He kissed ARTHUR! **Prince** Arthur! And Morgana and Gwen saw it... Wait, aw hell he confessed to Arthur!

His thoughts were spinning round and round with the same sentences. Then he began to worry, What if Arthur was lying? What if he realizes it was a mistake? Will he hate me tomorrow?

Feeling that things were way to much he decided he was gonna do something drastic tomorrow when he woke up. But first he was gonna try and get some sleep, maybe that would calm him down.

* * *

><p>AN: EVIL CLIFFY! Bet you can't guess the drastic thing? Hahaha at first I wanted the kiss to wait but then I thought nah. Innocent kiss now, drama later _*evil smirk*_ Soooooooo Review and get a cookie? :D

Also I was thinking, people seem real fond of doing Disney versions of these two... Maybe I should come up with one? An Aladdin one maybe? I like the idea of it. And I think there's one by tottaly out of it..or sumthin akin to that name. called stealing my heart? What do you guys think? Yes? No? XD


	5. Imprisoned

A/N: Haha is this updated quickly enough for you Allthingsmagical? Lol. Again I'd like to thank everyone for reading my first Merlin fic. ;) And I will deliberate on how to write an original take on Aladdin for the merthur fandom. Without further ado~

* * *

><p>Merlin was sleeping in his small room, it never was very big. And it didn't have much in there. A bed against the back wall, a crate to the right of the door, a tattered wardrobe that seemed to never have clothing in it to the left, and a crate in front of the window. Well thanks to Merlin all these things, including his clothing and Arthur's armor, were flying about the room. You heard me <em>flying<em>. Merlin's magic was going crazy and Merlin was muttering nonsense in his sleep. Incantations he'd never learned started to come from him making everything drop to the ground with a loud 'thunk' . The sleeping physician,who had just recently made it back from curing Hunith, was startled awake and ran into the room to investigate the source of the noise only to find a hooded figure standing above his ward.

"Who the hell are you! What are you doing to Merlin?"

The person in front of him was tall and wearing a purple cloak, which means it was most likely a woman, and was dripping liquid into the boys mouth. When they heard Gaius they muttered under there breath and seemed to disintegrate into the air with a rush of wind much like that old sorceress from Merlin's first day in Camelot.

Gaius feared for Merlin, whatever that sorcerer was doing it was no good, he rushed over to the unconscious man and started looking him up and down making sure that nothing bad was happening to him, on the off chance it was poison there would be signs of it on his arms or legs, a rash, something!

Quickly giving up on that train of thought he started shaking the warlock saying Merlin. Getting more and more worried over time. "Somethings not right, what did she do to you Merlin?"

* * *

><p>He was laying there again, the place seemed so familiar... almost like he'd been there before. It was dark so dark. He stood up wondering how he was doing that when there was nothing to stand on. Merlin glanced around trying to figure out why this place seemed so familiar to him. He drew a blank deciding the only way out of..wherever he was, was to walk.<p>

He headed straight for what seemed like ages it was like he was going nowhere! Merlin groaned his disapproval and sat down. He was starting to get pissed, where the hell was he? Was this some kind of sick joke! He thought back to what he last remembered_ 'hmm there was Arthur, we kissed.' _That made a blush form on his face._ 'Came back to find that note from Gaius, he should be home soon seeing as he left a couple days ago.. How did I not notice that note 'till yesterday? Even the servants knew he was gone! Guess that means I need to start paying more attention to him... Then I went to bed.'_ He thought about it awhile longer and couldn't remember waking up. _'So this must all just be a dream!'_ That thought relieved him slightly.

He sat there for ages thinking about just going to sleep here when a voice broke through. "_Mer_lin!" Merlin glanced up to find Arthur standing in front of him.

"Arthur! Oh thank GOD! What are you doing here?" Arthur glared at him menacingly. "Did I _say_ you could speak!" He roughly kicked Merlin in the side leaving Merlin winded and confused.

"Ar-Arthur..what the hell?" The lanky man wheezed slightly clutching his side.

"It is not your right to question me Merlin. Now get your lazy arse up!" The prince growled.

Merlin couldn't understand what was happening, one minute he's in a void, the next minute he's in Arthur's chambers. The warlock blinked and thought he'd just imagined the void and stood up quickly.

"What's going on? Why are you acting so cold? Yesterday you didn-"

The prince sent another death glare at him clearly saying 'shut up'

"Didn't what? You thought that I like you? _**YOU**_ a servant! As if, I LIED. I'd rather kill myslef than be near you let alone in love with you. I just thought you would be fun. A quick fuck." Arthur smirked evilly.

Merlin's heart started throbbing painfully, tears were flooding down his face._ 'What? NO this can't be Arthur..it can't. Can it?'_

"No.." Merlin started shaking his head. "No your not Arthur. Arthur would never say that!"

The prince walked up to him slowly, like a predator playing with his prey, and grabbed the front of Merlin's shirt. "Oh yes he would. After all. Your a nobody. No one could ever love you! Your pathetic!Worthless. A waste. of. Life." He emphasized his point by picking him up and throwing him into the servant chambers attached to his room and locking it. But he left the little slot open so Merlin had a view of what he was doing. "You can bloody rot in there for all eternity for all I care! It's MY turn to play. I'm going to ruin your life." The fake Arthur looked pained and his form started shifting until he was identical to the real Merlin.

"While your all locked up in here, safe and sound, I'm gonna take control." The fake Merlin said smiling with hatred. Then as soon as he'd appeared he was gone without a trace.

Merlin looked around the cramped place. There was a bed. That's it. His only view was from the little slot in the door. Merlin started bawling from where he sat, bringing his legs to his chest and hugging his arms around him._ 'He's right. I'm worthless. Why would a prince ever accept my affections? He could have anyone in Camelot! Who am I fooling... He probably didn't even want to be my friend! He constantly degrades me, rarely thanks me, and treats me like a pack mule! That's not a friend... That Arthur was right. I'm all alone, and always will be.'_ A small voice in the back of his head started naming off the people he cared about but he quickly ignored it. If those people were so great where were they when he got locked up? Nowhere that's where. Soon enough they won't even know I'm gone.

With that depressing thought in his mind he got up from his spot and laid on the bare bed crying.

* * *

><p>Gaius was still fretting over Merlin when the boy finally came too. "MERLIN! Thank god you alright."<p>

Merlin stared blankly up at Gaius and then frowned.

"Merlin someone broke in and enchanted you. Are you alright?"

Merlin sat up in bed looked out the window revealing that it was about half seven. "Yes, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about Gaius. I'll let you know if anything strange happens."

The old man sighed in relief "It's time for you to tend to Arthur."

Merlin smirked slightly. "Of course!"

He shifted out of bed and threw on some clothes casting a quick cleanup spell on the room and picked up Arthur's armor, quickly dashing to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke from his sleep to a loud clatter. He glared around only to see Merlin and his armor laying on the ground.<p>

"Merlin. You klutz." The prince yawned and rolled out of bed.

"Sorry Arthur."

The prince headed over to the table to retrieve his breakfast, only there wasn't any. "Merlin, did you forget something again?"

"No."

"MERlin you forgot my breakfast. Nevermind, just run down to the kitchen and grab it will you?"

"Hell no. Why would I do that? In fact the only reason I'm here right now is 'cuz Gaius made me."

That hurt. Was Merlin regretting that kiss yesterday? He hoped not. It might not have been much but in Arthur's mind it was perfect.

"Look Merlin, I'm the prince, your the manservant. Taking orders is your job. I'll not ask you again."

Merlin scowled at the prince and walked up to him, so close that there breath was mingling. "Fuck off." Then Merlin's fist punched Arthur in the face. He may not look it but he has one hell of a right hook! He fell to the ground stunned. Merlin, his sweet Merlin. Punched him! _'What the hell is going on?'_

"Merlin I could have you thrown in jail for that!" He may love him, but this was pushing it.

Merlin sneered and grabbed at the necklace around his neck, with a hard tuck it broke and he threw it at the prince. "I want nothing to do with you. I hate you. Always have, 'ya sick bastard."

If his last words hurt then this was torture. "Get out of my sight." The prince ordered.

Merlin happily agreed. Leaving the room with a look over his shoulder.

_'What the hell? Is this all because of the kiss? He did that himself! And now he hates me all of the sudden?'_ Arthur fought back tears at having his heart broke by the man he cared about. "No, that's not Merlin. Somethings wrong. I know him, he'd never treat someone like that." Arthur whispered. Deciding to get to the bottom of Merlin's strange behavior, Arthur tucked the necklace into a cabinet and went to the one person who would have answers. Gaius.  
>XoXOXoXOXXOXoxOXOxoxox<p>

"Gaius!" Arthur shouted.

"Sire! What can I do for you?" The physician asked, bending down to pick up glass and other things.

"What happened here?" Arthur wondered aloud.

The workshop was usually a mess. But right now every beaker was smashed up, the herbs were in the fireplace, books were flung off the shelves. It was one big nasty mess.

"Well, Merlin did this sire." Gaius admitted worriedly.

Great. First he breaks my heart, now he breaks Gaius's lab. What next?

"He's acting odd today."

Gaius looked at Arthur closely to see a purple bruise forming on his cheek.

"Did he do that?" Gaius asked nervously. "Please don't blame him sire, I fear he's been enchanted."

"What?" Arthur deadpanned.

Gaius stood up and placed the trash he'd gathered into a bucket motioning for Arthur to take a seat, which he did.

"Explain."

"Last night I heard a commotion and went to see what it was. There was a person clad in a purple robe making Merlin drink some kind of potion. When they noticed me they whispered an incantation and disappeared. I tried to check to see if he was alright. He looks fine, his body is normal... But it's like he's a whole different person. He's using our weaknesses against us." Gaius shook his head worriedly.

"Is there a way to break the curse?" There just had to be. To never see Merlin's sweet smile, or hear 'Rise and shine!' every morning was just an unthinkable thought.

"I don't know yet sire. For know we need to detain him. Is there anything in the Pendragon vaults that prevent magic from being cast?"

Arthur raised his eyebrow. Magic? What?

"Yes, but why would Merlin have _magic_?"

Gaius looked contemplative for a second and said "If he is enchanted we must assume that in this state he might have the use of magic. You've seen what this Merlin can do without it, I'd hate to see what he could destroy with it."

Arthur shuddered at the thought. An evil Merlin running around with magic could probably destroy half the castle before anyone could figure out what was going on.

"I'll get them right away. Thank you Gaius. I'll ask a few of the servants to help you out." Arthur quickly left the messy room heading for the vaults that lay beneath the castle. But before he headed that way he politely asked a couple of servants to help out the old physician, they were more than happy to help.

XooXOXOOxXoXOxxoox

Arthur had managed to find a choker that would restrict the ability of magic. All he had to do know was put this on him and then drag him to the dungeons until they could cure him. He found Merlin causing mayhem and quickly tackled him to the ground forcing the choker around his neck. With a lot of effort the necklace locked into place and Merlin lay crumpled in the floor in a lot of pain. "Sorry for whatever he's done. Pass it along that whatever damage he has caused today I will pay for. He's gone and got himself enchanted by an evil sorcerer."

The three woman looked at Merlin sadly and with pity, they forgave him and ran around passing the message on.

Arthur grabbed the enchanted manservant and punched him square between the eyes, effectively knocking him out. "Sorry Merlin, but it's for your own good I'm afraid." He picked the man up bridal style and carried him down to the dungeons, trying to ignore the blushing and gossiping of a few of the servants.

He managed to get Merlin down to the cells without incident and laid him in one of the cells. He took off his cloak and draped it over him so he wouldn't get cold. He may be enchanted but he was still Merlin.

The prince backed out of the cell and called for the guards. Two appeared and were rather shocked to see the prince's manservant locked in the cell. He looked at them noticing that they seemed rather nervous, obviouslly they were new to the positions. "I order you to have someone stand watch over him at all times. Make sure that choker doesn't come off. And make sure he stays in there."

The two looked at each other dumbly then back to Arthur and nodded they're heads. "What happened to him sire?"

Arthur sighed in frustration "He's been enchanted. It is assumed that he will posses magic in this form. If that collar comes off, it could cost you your lives. He's very dangerous right now."

The guards feared for their lives but did as they were told. Watching as their prince left without another word. Then they turned to look at what could possibly kill them. They decided that the man was beatiful but that didn't mean they were willing to die for him. So they resumed they're duties informing other guards of the orders the prince gave.

* * *

><p>AN:Haha sorry guess it wasn't brainwashing after all huh? At first I didn't plan for this bit to be quite so dark but it just seems right. So what did you think? *cough* review *Cough* :D Oh and I got this wierdo message from Cathcer1984 saying not to write any stories for a spammer called HELEN. Sooo pass the message along I guess.~


	6. mind swap

A/N: alright I'm back!~ Sorry bout the delay, it was mum's birthday last week and she wanted to go to the cabin. There's no electric there so I couldn't post this 'till today.. I think this story will be 8-10 chapters long, at least that's what I'm aiming for anyway :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin..obviously (I've been forgetting to put these.)

Warning: BoyxBoy..although none in this chapter *pouts*

* * *

><p>Days went by after Merlin got locked up. People started following a routine, by half eight Gaius was up and searching for a cure to his ward's enchantment, around noon Arthur would come in and harass the physician asking if he'd found anything yet, then the prince would storm off and complete his duties as quickly as possible. At five o'clock on the dot everyday Arthur would head down to the dungeons and visit with Merlin, trying to get him to wake up. Merlin after the first two weeks or so gradually started to have conversations with the prince, though he refused to let the manservant go or say who enchanted him in the first place. He would however say what he thought on matters like marriage,love, work. Some of the answers were the same way the real Merlin felt, others...not so much. The prince would stay until half nine then he made his way to his chambers for bed. Gaius would continue searching until around midnight before he gave up for the day.<p>

One late evening Arthur sat by the imposter and asked. "Why won't you tell me who did this to him?"

The fake Merlin grimanced and said "I couldn't even if I wanted too. Although, I'm starting to see that my mistress was wrong about you, and Camelot. I can hear them you know... The thoughts of people in thier day to day lives." Merlin looked out the window and smiled. "Even your father is nicer than people think, although his grudge against magic is understandable. He truly cares for his people."

"If you can't tell me, why not release him?" The prince pleaded.

"Sorry prince-y no can do. It's apart of the spell, just obeying orders."

The prince sighed and changed subjects.

And this cycle repeated for three weeks. Arthur was beginning to give up hope, Gaius was suffering from sleep deprivation... One day Arthur couldn't stand it anymore he had to confide to someone, anyone! Even if that person was..._ Morgana._

XoxoxOxOxoOxoxXO

The prince made his way through the dark castle feeling depressed and alone. He felt that if he could explain his situation to someone he'd feel better. He couldn't keep up the facade that he was alright, keep laughing at the knights jokes when he wanted to cry, eat when he was never hungry. He never could have guessed that losing Merlin would affect him as much as it did!

Arthur blinked and realized that he was standing in front of Morgana's door, he'd been doing this a lot lately, just thinking and ending up in places with no recollection of actually walking there. He sighed and knocked on the door.

There was a soft tap of heels to the ground and then Gwen opened the door smiling. "Arthur! I mean, um, sire! What are you doing here? Wait, no, that's obvious if your here of all places..Morgana's inside getting dressed if you'll just wait a second, if that's alright with you."

The prince smiled sadly Gwen's ramblings reminding him of Merlin's inane babble. "Guinevere, breathe. It's fine, let me in when she's done."

The door promptly closed, leaving Arthur alone. After about ten minutes Gwen opened the door again and waved the prince in.

Morgana was sitting on the edge of her bed in her light blue nightgown. "Arthur, what brings you here?"

"It's about Merlin." he huffed.

The two girls shared a sly smile "Did you finally realize you love him?" They said in unison, they laughed at thier timing.

The prince's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in an un-prince-like manner before stuttering a "How'd you know that?...How do people keep figuring that out!"

The girls laughed it was very rare to see Arthur the person and not the stuck up prince that he was raised to be.

"We've known" Answered Gwen, "For awhile now actually. Who else knows?"

"Gwaine."

Arthur stood there dumbly for a minute before regaining his thoughts and sullenly said. "That's not what I wanted to talk about. Merlin's been... he's been enchanted."

Gwen shot a disapproving glare at Morgana, the woman shook her head 'no' and looked at Arthur shocked.

"Enchanted _how_?" the witches eyes narrowed as she tried to think of who would cast a spell on loveable little Merlin.

"He isn't himself. It's like someone locked the real Merlin up and replaced him with a total jerk. He punched me, told me he hated me. Destroyed Gaius's lab equipment. And ran around making a fool of himself... or of Merlin's self. It's like it's setting out to ruin his life."

Morgana thought long and hard. _'How could someone with magic that powerful gotten into the castle without me noticing? Let alone cast it without me feeling a thing!'_

"Where is he now?" she queried.

Arthur looked at Morgana, she was like a sister to him, not that he'd ever tell her that to her face.. He could feel his eyes watering and tried to hold the tears back. "He's in the dungeons. He's been there for the past three weeks. He's a danger to others... and to himself. The servants all know what happened but they didn't tell anyone of royal status, they feared he'd lose his job...or _worse._" The first of many tears began to fall down the prince's cheeks, he wiped at them half-heartedly before he was swept into a hug by the two girls. He rested his head on Morgana's shoulder as she rubbed his back soothingly. "It's o.k. Arthur. Gaius will cure him.. He'll be himself in no time." The two stood there for ages, Gwen whispering reasurring nothings, and Morgana rubbing his back and talking sense into him, until Arthur finally stopped crying. He needed that, it felt good to let go for a few minutes.

"Arthur, you should head to bed. Around noon we can go see Gaius together and maybe he'll have a solution by then."

The prince nodded and made his way out of the room heading to his chambers.

* * *

><p>When Arthur left the room Morgana Grabbed a dress and threw it on, then quickly grabbed her, determined to see Merlin.<p>

"Morgana...are you going to try and cure him?"

"Yes..I need you to come along actually."

The servant girl nodded and followed her mistress to the dungeons.

The guards looked shocked to see the king's ward at such a time and fumbled a greeting." What is M'lady doing here at such an hour?"

"I've come to see Merlin."

The guards stiffened at the name. "I'm sorry but the prince has forbidden-"

She glared menacingly at the guard. "I have permission from prince Arthur to be here. If you don't let me in to see Merlin I will gladly go wake the prince up and have him come down here and have _you _explain why I wasn't allowed passage." The guard looked like he was going to faint but led her to the cell Merlin was locked in, he opened it up and went to leave before remembering the prince's warning. "The prince said the collar must remain on the boys neck. It prevents him from using magic." And then he left.

The two walked in and the words hit them. "Did he just say magic? Merlin has _magic_?" Morgana couldn't believe it, she obviously needed to train her powers more. She was missing magic users left and right.

The young warlock was resting on the hay sleeping rather peacefully. He looked fine, but that didn't mean anything. "Gwen. I'm going to do a few spells to see what spell was cast. Make sure the guards don't see me use magic."

Gwen stood watch all the while worrying about Merlin.

Morgana crouched in front of Merlin and started casting spells of different natures... he wasn't possessed , it wasn't harming him... then she cast a spell meant to free the mind when she ran into interference. So that's what it was. His mind was locked up!

"Gwen I've found the problem, his minds kind of locked up within itself. It's a horrid spell it's meant to trap you in your mind with your worst fears coming true. It's called magic swap."

"Magic swap?" Gwen questioned.

"Yeah, it's when a magic-user gets locked into their minds and the sorcerer that cast the spell can take over them. Merlin's magic fights the intruder and causes harm to his body while the other persons magic slowly takes over them... it's serious. He could die if left like this for too long."

"Is there anything you can do?"

Morgana thought for a minute. "I might be able to go into his mind and free him..." She thought about Arthur and how he wept openly in front of her for the first time. "No, I _will _free him. For Arthur." She placed a palm on Merlin's forehead and her eyes glowed Gold. "Lig dom dul isteach in a intinn, agus é saor ó a spell"

XOXOxoxoXOXOXXO

Morgana looked around she was in a kind of black nothingness. She walked foreword until she came across a door. She cracked it open hearing voices.

"Merlin your so pathetic. I could never love you. No one could. It's why I sent you to Camelot! Because your such a _freak!"_

That voice... she'd heard it before. It was Hunith! Morgana felt furry boil in her and stormed into the room. It was the prince's chambers... Hunith didn't spare her a glance as she stepped up next to her looking at the door with the slot in it. She looked inside to see Merlin crying. "Merlin? Is that you?" Merlin rolled over and stared at her. "Go on, tell me how useless I am like everyone else!"

Morgana shook her head and smiled. "Merlin. Your enchanted. This is all a spell! You need to wake up."

Merlin stared at her before hope began to enter his eyes. "Really? It's a spell? Wait how are you here then?"

Morgana smiled sweetly "Oh Merlin. I have magic. It's what those droughts Gaius gives me are for, to prevent it from growing to much."

"You...have magic?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes. Now I need you to come back with me. Arthur's a wreck! He openly cried in front of Gwen and I earlier today, over you."

"Over me? Why would he..."

"Because he loves you idiot, you've been under this spell for three weeks. He fears he'll never see_ his_ Merlin again."

Merlin stood up and walked over to the door, the fake Hunith was still ranting but he tuned her out. "Get me out of here the doors locked. I want to see Arthur." He spoke, determened to get free.

Morgana smiled and went to unlock the door, but the moment her hand touched the lock the fake Hunith finally took notice of her. She shrieked _Intruder!_ And threw Morgana out of Merlin's mind. "Merlin! Remember, Arthur loves you!"

She could faintly here Merlin's pleas of come back fading into the distance.

XoOXXOXOoxxoO

Gwen hovered over Morgana fretting, she was twitching, that's not normal. Morgana gasped and opened her eyes. "Morgana! For the love of Camelot. Are you alright? Did you do it?"

"No. I found him and spoke with him. He now knows he's under a spell and nothing he's seeing or hearing is real. But the spell is too strong."

Gwen looked at Merlin sadly.

"I need to find Gaius."

The two ran to the physician's chambers as fast as they could, hoping to catch him before he gave up for the night.

XoXOXOOX

"GAIUS!" Morgana shouted when she entered.

The old man jumped, nearly falling off his bench. "Morgana? Gwen? What is it? Trying to scare the life out of an old man?" he was irritated you could feel that with every page he read he was growing more frustrated.

Morgana walked over to the cluttered table and took a seat. "Merlin's under the magic swap."

Gaius sat there shocked, his eyebrows raising dramaticly. "Are you sure Morgana?"

"Yes, I went into his mind.. he's locked up. But the magic is too strong for me to break."

Gaius got up and climbed the ladder on the left side of the room, bringing him up to the landing he fell off of when Merlin first came to Camelot. He grabbed a book off of the massive shelf and climbed back down, searching the pages when he reached the bottom.

He flipped through hundreds of pages until he found the one he was looking for. "aha! It says that the longer the magic swap is in place the stronger the spell gets." He flipped another page looking for a cure or counter-spell. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Gwen asked nervously.

"It says that after two weeks of being under the spell the only way to break it is to go to a shrine near Belfast, it's called the claire de lune, it's a place similar to the isle of the blessed. It says that if he goes here and his love casts this counter-spell that the enchantment will break. But Merlin would have to fight the sorcerer controlling him once his mind is free."

"Arthur? Cast a _spell?_ I don't think he would, not even for Merlin." Gwen muttered.

"Arthur? The prince is his love? There's no hope then." Gaius felt dread wash over him.

Morgana sighed. "We will come back tomorrow with Arthur. Act like you just found the answer when we get here around noon."

Gaius nodded. "It's up to Arthur if he wants Merlin back or not. We'll see if he loves him enough to break the law."

The only thing left to do now is wait and see what the prince will do.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeeeppppp I'm not sure how good this chapter came out. eh. Tell me what you think. If I get complaints I ll probably come back and rewrite this in better detail or something. :P Again, the language for spells was in Irish.

Translation:

"Lig dom dul isteach in a intinn, agus é saor ó a spell"

"Let me enter his mind, and free him from his spell."


	7. counterspell

A/N: Haha I bet you guys have been waiting for Arthur's reaction... Would of had this done sooner but school started up yesterday fun fun *sarcasm* oh and by the way there's a nickname for Gaius's eyebrow on here that isn't mine. I read it in another fic and thought it would be perfect for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Merlin..that's the fan in fanfiction for 'ya

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into the physician's quarters not expecting much, tailed by Gwen and Morgana, they were constantly saying things are going to get better and other reassurances. But that's not what he needed, what he wanted most. What he wanted was for his Merlin to return to him, he might have been cheeky, rude, lazy, and even had the audacity to call him Fat once or twice... but that was what the prince treasured about him, Merlin made him feel like he wasn't prince of Camelot, like he was just a friend...and hopefully more?<p>

So as you can imagine when Gaius said he'd found a remedy Arthur's heart leaped with joy. Arthur quickly asked what it was but when Gaius's eyebrow of disapproval was his reply, well he knew it wasn't good.

"Sire, the cure for magic swap is to incant a spell to free his mind."

Arthur froze. Magic? _Magic_ was the bloody cure! "Surely there must be another way!"

"No, I'm afraid not." Gaius replied solemly.

Arthur thought for awhile before he nodded. "I will not report you for curing Merlin... just this once though."

The others looked at each other wondering if they should continue, but Gaius knew it was best to explain things to the temperamental prince. "I'm afraid that's not possible. The only way Merlin will be cured is if you cast the spell."

Arthur's eyes opened wide in a way that would be rather comical if the situation wasn't life or death.

"ME! Why the hell do I have to do it? I can't use magic! It's evil for god sakes!"

"And yet you'd have an old man do it to save Merlin?" Morgana replied icily.

_'Magic...I can't possibly. No, I won't father would put my head on a chopping block if he ever found out. Why can't Gaius do it? He used to be a sorcerer before the purge! Now what he did to clear himself of wrong doing I ll never know...But me cast magic? They're **insane!**'_

But a little voice in the back of Arthur's mind kept saying_ 'What if you never saw Merlin again just because you wouldn't help him.'_ and _'If Gaius says he can't cast it he has a reason, he's never been wrong before.'_

A guttural growl left Arthur's lips and he shouted "WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT!" in his frustration.

"Sire, I'm not his type."

All thoughts left the prince at that moment as he stared at the physician. "Your not- What?"

"The spell has to be cast by the person that Merlin's in love with. And that would be _you_."

"The person he's in love with...is me? Only I can save him...because he loves **me**?"

"Yes, now,are you going to stand around repeating everything I say while in a trance or are you going to save Merlin?"

"I-Alright. I'll do it...for Merlin. But No one is to say a word about this to father!"

The girls glared at him, if looks could kill he'd be in hell four times over by now. "Do you really think we'd do that?" Gwen squeaked.

"Yeah Arthur, especially after last night! What do you take us for?"

Arthur grinned sheepishly, having forgotten how easily offended women are. "What do I have to do?"

"You need to take Merlin to a shrine in the woods of Belfast and speak this spell," Gaius handed Arthur a slip of paper, "While your hand is resting on his forehead."

The prince whispered his thanks and practically ran out the door in his haste to find his father.

XoOxoxOxX

"Arthur? What is it son?" Uther glanced up from his mountain of paperwork looking pleased.

Arthur bowed respectfully and spoke his request. "I wish to go on a hunting trip, just me and my manservant, for the next week."

"Just you and...Marlin was it? No. If you wish to go you must bring sir Gwaine, and sir Leon along with you."

Arthur thought for a moment, Gwaine already knows his secret and he's loyal so he wouldn't say anything about his use of magic. And Leon, well Leon thought of Merlin like a brother so he'd probably keep his mouth shut... He'd have to test Leon on the trip there of course, just to be sure.

"It's Merlin father, I agree to your terms, thank you sire."

The king waved Arthur off not caring in the least that he got Marvin's name wrong.

The prince left to pack for the trip, making sure to bring Merlin's mended necklace.

XoOxOxOXOxXO

Three hours later three horses were saddled up, Leon was already on his, Gwaine was flirting with Gwen, and Arthur was helping Merlin onto the horse, taking his seat behind the man to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

"So where we goin' ?" Gwaine asked, finally mounting his horse.

"To the wood near Belfast, It's about two days journey from here."

The group set off wanting to get the trip over and done with. A few hours later Leon looked like something was seriously bugging him. Though Arthur couldn't figure out what for the life of him.

"What is it Leon?"

"What do you mean sire?" He asked nervously.

"You keep glancing over here with this look like you have something you want to say."

"Well- umm it's just. I was wondering why Merlin had a choker and leash sire?"

Gwaine looked at him and winked cheekily and gave a wolf whistle, Arthur blushed as he realized how bad it looks to have his servant on the same horse as him with a collar and leash..

"He's enchanted. Haven't you noticed he isn't prattling on like usual? The collar prevents him from using magic."

The normally drunk and carefree Gwaine suddenly was dead serious like he was about to go into a battle. "I take it we're not going hunting, and that we're really going to cure Merlin?"

_'Quick to the point, typical of him.'_ thought Arthur. "Correct."

The horses hit a particularly nasty bump and jostled Merlin. "Can you keep this damn thing from bumping so much! This is my first time on this thing and I already don't like it." Merlin shouted.

"Whoa, enchanted or no, language Merlin." Scolded Leon.

"Oh? Who do you think you are my mother?"

"Merlin, try and get along will you?" Chided Arthur.

"Why? He started it."

"Now your just being childish, even for you."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

The knights stared at them for a few minutes.

"Are you sure he's enchanted? Aside from the language he acts like the old him. Even got your nickname right." Gwaine muttered.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>The group arrived in Belfast, restocked provisions, and immediately headed into the woods.<p>

"Leon."

"Yes, sire?"

"What exactly is your view on magic?"

It became eerily quiet at the mere mention of sorcery. The woods seemed ominous and Merlin kept fidgeting like something was wrong with him.

"I believe that it can be used for good, but it's against the law."

"So if for example, I were to use magic... Would you tell my father or remain silent?"

The rugged knight looked at Arthur scrutinizing him for a moment before replying, "I have fought alongside you in many battles sire, If you were to use magic for good then I would gladly remain silent in return for you saving my life on many an occasion."

Arthur was pleased with the answer. "And _you_ Gwaine?"

"Do 'ya even have to ask princess? I believe that magic is a tool. It can be used for good, or bad, depending on the person. Seein' as your a good man I think you'll use it for good magic...White magic as me and Merlin call it."

"You and _Mer_lin talked about sorcery?"

"Yeah, he actually asked me the same question you asked Leon awhile back.. still haven't figured out why. I think he has a soft spot for them kids that get executed on accusation alone."

"Oh."

Arthur checked the map and was getting frustrated, they were supposed to get there ages ago!

"Take a left." Merlin stated.

Arthur gave him a pointed look.

"What? I'm not allowed to release your Merlin.. Never said I couldn't give you directions."

They reached a clearing that had a alter made of marble... of all things to find._ 'Guess this is the place then.'_ thought Arthur. The trees surrounding the area looked dead and the only birds around were crows. Red roses grew around the alter there was blood dripping off of a few of them...

Arthur hopped off his horse and helped Merlin down. "Keep watch."

The knights nodded and watched for incoming enemies.

Arthur and Merlin made there way to the alter and the fake Merlin willingly laid on the alter.

Arthur placed his hand on his temple and whispered. "_Is breá liom Mheirlinne, ar é a scaoileadh as a enchantment." _He frowned when nothing happened. He tried again a little louder. "_Is breá liom Mheirlinne, ar é a scaoileadh as a enchantment." _Nothing again. Was he even saying it right?  
>In his frustration he forgot about the knights behind him, only worrying about Merlin and his safety.<strong> "<em>Is breá liom Mheirlinne, ar é a scaoileadh as a enchantment!"<em>**

The knights turned when they heard the incantation and saw Arthur's eyes flash a brilliant shade of gold.

* * *

><p>Merlin was sitting in his little room brooding. Morgana had come and told him this was all a spell and if that's the case then Arthur and Gaius would find the cure soon enough... He heard the now usual taunts and lies coming from random people he knew and found that they didn't bother him now that he knew they weren't real.<p>

"_Is breá liom Mheirlinne, ar é a scaoileadh as a enchantment."_

_'What? What in the? Am I hearing things or is that Arthur's voice?'_

"_Is breá liom Mheirlinne, ar é a scaoileadh as a enchantment."_

_'Definitely Arthur's voice... But it can't be. That's a spell. He'd never use magic.'_

** "_Is breá liom Mheirlinne, ar é a scaoileadh as a enchantment!"_**

There was a light 'click' and Merlin found that the door was open...wait it was open? Holy hell he's free! The taunting people had disappeared into thin air as he crept through the prince's chambers. He exited the door and walked out into the void that freaked him out so bad.

* * *

><p>"Merlin? You o.k?" The prince caressed the side of the sleeping man's face, a low moan escaped from his lips and the prince shuddered imagining other activities that would cause that sound. "Merlin?"<p>

"SIRE! Were under attack! It's a trap!" Leon shouted, drawing his sword and running into the crowd of armor clad men. Gwaine looked around "20 to 3, damn near impossible, I like them odds." and he sent a grin towords Arthur before grabbing his sword and joining Leon.

Merlin started twitching and sounded like he was in pain, when Arthur went to touch him a woman's voice shouted "Don't touch me!"

"Merlin?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Arthur...Sorry...She's still...in here..._Agh!"_ Merlin rolled and shook as he fought an internal battle for his body.

A six knights ran his way swords drawn and ready for attack.

"Merlin! What the hell are you doing! Fight her back dammit." Arthur quickly dodged a blow directed at his throat and thrust his sword into his enemies shoulder, causing him to fall.

"MERLIN! I can't fight them all!" the servant lay on the ground body twitching as though he was fighting something.

"arthur...ARthur! It's a...trap. Run. Leave me...RUN!" the unconscious male pleaded.  
>Another male stepped up and tried to swing for Arthur's unguarded arm, Arthur blocked and punched the male in the nose making him shout out in agony.<p>

"you.." the prince panted. "you idiot I'm not leaving you."

A foreign voice spoke "If you wish to leave young Pendragon you must do it without the boy.

"No, NO!" Arthur shouted, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Why do you care about him so much? After all he's just a manservant. A clumsy. Pathetic. Traitor!"

"You watch your tongue! If they're is one thing I know about Merlin it's that he is NOT a traitor." the prince quickly ran over to the boys side. "Come on Merlin fight her! You have to break her spell over you!"

"Oh I see...he never told you." the voice replied amused.

"Told me what?"

"Shut up! Get..outta my head!" a loud roar sounded from Merlin..it sounded like more than one person was screaming...it had a power behind it that made the prince shiver in fear.

"Damnnit, I will be the one to tell that...not you!"

The men in armor vanished mysteriously leaving Leon and Gwaine confused, they glanced around and sheathed their swords heading over to their friends.

"What's going on?" Gwaine asked worriedly, having heard the yell of the young sorcerer.

"Merlin's fighting the witch..I think he's winning."

Merlin's twitching started to get worse until it looked like he was having a seizure.

"If- if I can't have your body, I'm going to ruin...your life. Your precious little Merlin is a _Sorcerer_. The druids say he's Emrys. The man of legend...the most powerful...of them all."

The trio gasped Merlin? A sorcerer? It couldn't be. He wouldn't hide that from them.

The voice of the woman screamed loudly and the convulsing stopped. Merlin had won.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered weakly before passing out.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up on the forest floor, he had a blanket covering him and he was close to the fire. He squirmed slightly and found that there was a pressure on his stomach glancing down he found that it was an arm! He looked for the owner and found that it was prince Arthur himself contentedly snuggling into his back. Arthur's eyes flew open and blue met blue for an intense stare before Arthur whispered "Merlin? Is that- please be you."<p>

"It's me. Thank you."

Arthur removed his arm and sat up, Merlin following when he noticed a slight difficulty breathing, he moved his hand up and gently felt along his neck to find a collar and a leash.. what had the _prat_ done to him when he was locked up!

"Arthur what?"

He went to find the clasp only there was none it wouldn't come off no matter how much he struggled with it, Merlin started to panic.

"Merlin! Calm down. It's a magic restricting collar, we had to keep it on you while you were under the spell. I left it on to make sure it was you first." The prince gingerly reached for the collar and took it off releasing Merlin's pent up magic from the last two weeks.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold as it returned into his body where it belonged.

"She spoke the truth, you have magic."

"Arthur..I meant to tell you, it's just I didn't want you to have to pick between me or your father. So I decided I was going to wait until you were king to reveal it."

Arthur gave one of his 'you're an idiot' looks. "You shouldn't have kept that from me..It hurts to know the person you trust most won't even trust you in return." A brief flash of sadness crossed the prince's features before returning to his usual mask.

"I do trust you...More than anyone." Merlin pleaded.

"Swear to me that you won't hide something that big from me again..and you realize we will have to talk about this right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I swear to you, Arthur Pendragon, that I will never hide anything from you again."

The boys exchanged brief smiles before Arthur decided to ruin the moment. "So I'm your love eh?"

Merlin blushed, it ran through his whole face, his ears, his neck, and heading down into his tunic.  
>"Wha-who-when?" Merlin stuttered, suddenly nervous to be so close to the prince.<p>

"Gaius said that the spell to free you could only be cast by the person you loved.."

" The person I-? _Wait._ You cast a _**spell!**_ Oh that's just not right.. The words Pendragon and magic don't belong in the same sentence unless hate is in the middle." Merlin replied dumbfounded.

"Oi! Give me a break! A broke the law for you..and besides I'm not my father Merlin."

Merlin looked shocked for a minute realizing what he had said in his shock. "No no that's not what I meant.. It's just..Thank you."

Merlin glanced around noticing that Gwaine and Leon where there too which means they heard about him having magic as well. Gwaine probably doesn't care, but Leon might be uncomfortable to talk with for awhile, he can be pretty stubborn.

Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace clasping it around his neck glad to see his mark on the man. He leaned into Merlin and whispered "You never answered my question." seductively into his ear.

A small shiver ran through Merlin and he turned to see a smug Arthur, but something had changed in his eyes. There was something there he hadn't noticed before. He decided to take a chance and leaned in, his lips almost touching Arthur's whispering Yes. before he gave him a slow and sweet kiss that Arthur responded to immiediatly. The kiss soon turned hot and needy, Arthur's tongue entering Merlin's mouth in a fight for dominance, Merlin snaked his hand into Arthur's hair stroking it before grasping it bringing them that much closer to one another.

The sound of a throat being cleared brought them back to reality and they both blushed taking in each others bruised lips and ruffled appearances.

It was Gwaine that had brought them back from make-out land. "So now that all that's cleared up. I wanna just say, I don't care about your magic Merlin. And princess don't worry, your secrets safe with me... _both_ of them."

"Same here sire!" Leon replied grogily, having obviously just woken up.

"So what do you want to do Merlin? We have a day of free time. We can stay around here or go to Belfast."

Merlin thought for a moment and said, "Belfast. They have beds there. I feel like I've slept on the floor for the past few weeks." Merlin glanced back at Arthur and noticed his guilty look and sheepish smile. "What?"

"You feel like that because you have...you were in the dungeons. I came and visited every day?" The prince posed the last sentence hoping that would make up for it.

"Hmm, get me to a real bed and your forgiven." He said, his trademark grin falling into place.

His stomach growled lightly. "And some food please."

"Demanding for someone who just woke up." Arthur teased.

Merlin walked up to Arthur and gave him a small peck. "Please?" He whispered, looking up from under his eyelashes.

Arthur gulped, feeling blood rush to the wrong place at the wrong time. "Alright." he squeeked.

Merlin smiled triaumphantly and sauntered over to help the group pack the horses for the trip.

And with that the group headed into the town of Belfast.

* * *

><p>AN: Holy smokes! I finally wrote a chapter of decent length! *fanfare* the story isn't over yet people..there's still things that the couple need to do. ;) Thanks for the reviews folks.. hope this isn't to bad in the grammer department.

Translations:

"_Is breá liom Mheirlinne, ar é a scaoileadh as a enchantment."_

"I Merlin's love, release him from his enchantment."


	8. Home again

A/N: sorry bout the late-ness haha I kinda got side tracked by some shassie fics from the psych category :P anyway this is pretty much the end...but I ll write an epilogue...Oh umm mature-ish content at the end. So yeah ye be warned.

* * *

><p>The group returned to Camelot unharmed and uninjured, Merlin and Arthur had several awkward, stilted conversations on the way home but the prince decided he wasn't dropping the subject even if Merlin refused to tell him anything. He was going to get answers dammit! The prince reported back to his father who wasn't happy, his son didn't even catch anything.<p>

Merlin waited outside the throne room for Arthur to come out. When he finally came out he looked wounded, which usually means his father yelled at him.

"Merlin, you should go to Gaius. He's been worried sick about you trying to cure you."

Merlin gave him a stiff nod and turned to leave. "Oh, and Merlin? I want you to come to my chambers tonight." The manservant hummed as response and went to find Gaius.

Camelot hadn't changed in Merlin's absence, the people were all still bustling about doing they're day to day routine's. The only thing that was out of place was that all the servants were staring at him, some were blushing, but all were happy. It was confusing him slightly. He shook his head trying to steady his thoughts when he was suddenly hugged from behind. He let out a manly squeak of "AH!"

The only response was giggling, wait he knew that voice. "Morgana? Is that you?"

The giggling grew louder and the woman hugged him all the tighter. "Merlin, your back, and your yourself!" Guinevere came into sight and she gasped and ran over to hug him just as hard,tears in her eyes, and laughing hysterically. "We missed you."

"Gwen, Morgana." He groaned. "There's people staring!"

The two girls laughed again, relieved that he was truly home. "We don't care." They released they're hold on him and muttered "Gaius."

He gave them a smirk, "I know, I was just heading that way."

The three walked together catching Merlin up on all the things he'd missed, before Merlin could even touch the door latch, the door was flung open and Gaius froze. "Merlin? Is that you m'boy?"

The elder man looked terrible, he'd lost weight, and had dark circles under his eyes, his hair wasn't brushed and it looked like he hadn't bathed in a while... If anything he looked even older than normal, and more fragile and bewildered than he'd ever seen him.

"Yes, it's me. I beat her." He smiled sadly, "I'm back for good."

Gaius looked at him studying him from head to toe, when he looked into the boy's eyes and noticed that little glint of defiance and deviance his tired old face broke into a grin akin to the one's Merlin usually wore, and he hugged him.

Merlin was getting hugged a lot today, he decided it was nice. He broke the hug off. "Gaius, I think you need to take a bath, have a meal, and get some sleep. In that order." he grinned cheekily, and the group headed inside. Merlin used his magic to make the basin fill with water and heat. Which in turn made Gaius freak out. "M'lady that was, that wasn't-"

"Don't fret Gaius I already know. And I have Magic too, you of all people ought to know that."

The old man's eyebrow raised as he tried to register when she found out about her powers and Merlin's.

A few minutes later The old man was behind a screen following Merlin's orders while said boy was using his magic to clean up the place, returning books to shelves, parchments back to there rightful drawers, dirt into a garbage pail. And he also cooked some soup, and Arthur said he couldn't multitask. He let out a small laugh at that.

Time came and went until it was time to help Arthur for bed, he paused outside the door. In his nerves he knocked on the door. "Enter."

He went inside and found Arthur already dressed for bed sitting in his favorite chair. "Merlin, I see you learned how to knock."

"You wanted to see me." He closed the door behind him standing there shifting from foot to foot, thoughts running through his mind like _'What if he wants to fire me? He found out, he found out about my magic, he found out I love him...now he's realized he shouldn't have saved me.'_

"Take a seat." He did as told.

"You haven't been completely truthful...I want answers."

"Like what?"

"How long have you been using magic?"

Oh. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. "Since I was born."

Arthur looked at Merlin like he'd grown a second head. "How is that possible?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. But I think it has to do with a druid prophecy."

"Which is?" Arthur was getting frustrated, he was getting more questions than answers.

"A man will be born with the powers of the old religion, this person, Emrys, is destined to be the strongest warlock in existence."

"Oh, is that all?" He replied sarcastically, "I'm supposed to believe your this..._Emrys_ person?"

"Well that's what the dragon told me."

"Wai- the Dragon! _Mer_lin you talked with the dragon?"

"Yes. He told me my gift was given to me to protect your sorry arse."

"I'm going to ignore that." He sighed standing up and looking out of his window. "Anything else?"

"Well, think. Has there ever been a time when all seemed lost and suddenly things just magically went your way?"

Yes, Arthur thought. Lady Helen,Valiant,Ealdor,Mordrid, the questing beast, even when Merlin was sick or dying...

"That..that was all you? And all this time, you've let me take credit...and call you an idiot?"

"Yes, 'fraid so."

Arthur stared for a moment before walking up to Merlin and giving him a peck on the lips. "One day I want every detail, but not now."

Merlin accepted this smiling. "I love you Arthur."

Arthur looked to the ground blushing, which Merlin took as hesitance. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

Arthur looked up revealing his heavy blush and muttered " No,I love you too." he glanced away for a moment before looking Merlin in the eyes. "It took awhile to notice it but I do. I even used magic to save you...yo've changed me." He kissed Merlin again and it quickly became passionate. Arthur pushed Merlin back until he fell onto the bed. He nipped at Merlin's jaw, over his cheek, and up to his ear. His other hand slipped under his shirt and tweaked a nipple eliciting a gasp.  
>Arthur licked the shell of his ear and bit it gently before whispering. "I'm going to fuck you until even your magic can't help you <em>Emrys<em>."

Merlin moaned loudly, heat rushing to his crotch.

"Oh, I see...you like that? You love being called _Emrys_ don't you?" Arthur moved back and tugged his shirt off before pulling Merlin's off. "Well?" He trailed his hands up Merlin's sides and licked and bit across his body. "_Yes_,gods yes, don't stop."

XooxXxOXOXXOxXOox

The next morning Merlin woke up feeling more rested than he ever has before. He went to move but found he was trapped, Arthur had swung a leg over him and had one arm under Merlin's neck while the other one was draped over his stomach. _'Possessive prat.'_ he chuckled. He snuggled back against Arthur and pulled the sheets up a little higher before falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope the sex scene wasn't to off.. Haha anyway there will be an epilogue after this..should have that out in a day or two.. And thanks for reading this!


	9. happily ever after

A/N: conclussion! Lol Warning Pregnancy!

* * *

><p>Five years had passed and Uther's rein came and went. Lancelot had married Gwen, shocker, Gwaine settled down with a nice bloke by the name of Owaine. Now that news and wedding was rather interesting, and Arthur was crowned king. Everyone was so excited! Then one day he called for a meeting.<p>

Merlin was walking up to Arthur, he had finery on that no servant could afford. He also had a dazzling necklace that had the crest of the Pendragons on it. The clothes formed to his body more and if his pants were any tighter Arthur would've ravaged him already, well if the long wanting stares and the darkening of his eyes were anything to go by, and they were. He wore a red tunic with a pair of brown trousers, a Brown jacket eerily similar to Arthur's...Wait no that IS Arthur's jacket, a belt that even Arthur would love to wear, new boots that were also brown, and Merlin had his hair cut so it was super short and spiked up slightly in the front. He looked, for lack of a better word, stunning! He looked wiser and boyish all at once. And the elegant clothing suited him far better than his servant's clothes ever did.

Arthur took Merlin by the hand and led him up towards the king's throne, when they reached the first step Merlin kneeled down and kept his head bent, which was odd for the disobedient man. Arthur unsheathed his sword and tapped it on both sides of Merlin's shoulders muttering oaths for Merlin to repeat. After all that was said and done Arthur stepped back. Arise Sir Merlin of Camelot. Merlin stood and gave his king a cheeky grin then the crowd applauded. Hunith was at the very front along with a man that was unfamiliar. He was tall and had long black wavy hair, and a goatee. He looked uncomfortable around people but happy none the less, Hunith took his hand and interlocked fingers with the man.

The knights of the round gathered around the former servant to give applause and congratulations, and that weird thing Arthur did when he wanted to comfort you, the shoulder punch? Merlin rolled his eyes, 'Knights.' Gwaine gave Merlin a bear hug and a sly kiss on the cheek, Which made Arthur growl in warning at the overly friendly gesture.

Arthur raised his hand to silence the crowd and gave Merlin a wink. "People of Camelot, I have another reason for bringing you here tonight." He waved Merlin over to him and gave the man an apologetic smile that also seemed a little smug. "As of today Magic is restored to the kingdom. I am revoking the ban against it. And Merlin will be responsible for the overseeing of it." Merlin smiled warmly and took the king's hand and twined it with his. The crowd cheered and a few sorcerers stepped up and thanked Arthur for his kindness.

A few hours went by and Arthur and Merlin retired to the king's chambers.

"Arthur?"

The king turned and smiled at the pale man before him. "Yes _sir_ Merlin?"

"Thank you."

Arthur went over and hugged Merlin before planting a kiss on his cheek "It's the least I could do, my father's ideas of magic were wrong."

"Well maybe I could repay you?" Purred Merlin.

Arthur groaned as the heat pooled in his belly. "And how pray tell do you want to do that?"

The knight stepped into Arthur and pulled his clothing off piece by piece, agonizingly slow until all that was left was his breeches.

The door suddenly opened and a young boy with black hair, his father's blue eyes, and ridiculous ears walked in.

Arthur groaned at the intrusion. "Hey shouldn't you be with Gwen for another hour?"

"Oh shush Arthur." Merlin walked over to their child and hugged him tight. "Sorry Draco but your going to have to leave. You know how testy papa gets when I don't attend to him."

The little boy blinked and nodded. "O.K daddy, papa don't let him get hurt again polishing your sword."

Arthur smirked, still wondering how that little lie worked, well, technically he was polishing his sword, just not the one he uses to fight with.

Little Draco walked out of the room and Merlin locked the door. "Now back to your 'reward'"

XoXOXOxOxOxOxox

The trio were sitting by the fire, it was Arthur's birthday, Arthur was reading a book to Draco and Merlin had left for a moment coming back with a sword that had a bow on it. "Arthur, happy birthday."

Arthur turned and looked at the sword. "Merlin? Is that...is that Excaliber?"

"Yes, it's time it goes back to it's owner."

Arthur took the sword and looked it over, so this is the sword that helped him out even when he didn't know about it.

Arthur kissed Merlin sweetly. "And Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant.."

Arthur's eyes widened impossibly and he laughed happily picking Merlin up in a hug. "That's great!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: Haha Mpreg..everyone loves a happy Mpreg ending.


End file.
